Time's Keeper
by thatforgottenangel
Summary: A familiar person is found waiting in the TARDIS.  WARNING: one of the main characters is OC though they are tied into Doctor Who. Jack does appear around chapter 4 and there is possible Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, you might wonna come see this." Amy Pond called to him as soon as she entered the TARDIS.

"What is it Pond? I'm busy." His voice floated in from the outside.

"But Doctor, you really really need to come take a look." Amy hadn't moved from the entrance to the TARDIS so when the Doctor came running in, he nearly knocked both of them over. He righted him self, straightened his bow tie, and turned to Amy.

"What was so important that you couldn't give me ten minutes to fix…" He never got to finish his sentence, forgetting what he was saying as he followed Amy's gaze over his shoulder to the console, stunned silent.

"Hello there, Doctor. Nice to finally meet the new you." The young girl perched on the jump seat stood and smiled at him.

"How did she get into the TARDIS?" Amy whispered to the Doctor, who just stood and stared at the mysterious girl in front of him.

"I have a key" She said as she pulled out a TARDIS key hanging on a simple string around her neck out from under her shirt.

"Where'd you get the key?" Amy asked the girl directly this time, curiosity getting the best of her.

"My mum gave it to me." Stated the girl simply.

The Doctor had not taken his eyes off her throughout the whole exchange. She was familiar, too familiar. Her jacket, her smile, her shoes, her cheeks, her eyes, hair, smile, all so familiar. No matter how many details he picked out, he always came back to her smile, with her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"No," He said suddenly coming out of his shock. "that's impossible."

"Not impossible, highly unlikely but never impossible." She beamed at him, stepping around the railing, closer to him. "You've changed." She stated, tilting her head to look at him better. "You don't look like him anymore, like dad."

And suddenly the Doctor understood.

"You're supposed to be in another universe." He told her.

"And yet, here I am. Funny how these things happen."

"But," He walked right up to here, studying her, his face only a few inches from hers. "no. This isn't right."

"Still rude, I take it." She frowned slightly at him, eyeing his hair. "Rude and still not ginger."

The Doctor stood, gaping in shock. From the door, Amy shook her head, clearing her head and trying to make sense of what was going on. She moved closer to the Doctor and the mysterious girl while they silently studied each other.

Finally finding her nerve again, she asked the girl "And who are you, exactly?"

The girl turned to face the red head and smiled. "Kali." and with that she held out her hand.

"Amy Pond" and with that they shook hands. "And how do you know the Doctor?" she prompted.

"Well," Kali said, scratching the back of her neck. "that's the thing. He's my dad."

Amy's eyebrows flew sky high but she kept silent as Kali continued.

"Well, he was my dad, the man who created my dad." She paused, trying to find the words to describe such a strange situation. "It's complicated."

The Doctor's mind had been working triple speed through this whole conversation. It was all coming together, all the familiarities. The fitted leather jacket that was the exact same color as the one he wore constantly as his 9th self. The red converse, dark color hair, and eyes that were identical to his last self. But her cheeks and smile, oh that smile, were twin to that of

"Rose." The name came unbidden to his lips.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth," Kali said. Her eyes glazed over as memories flooded her mind. "my mum."


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter contains some not so good summaries and for that I apologize profusely. Be patient with me please. It gets better.

…..

"My mum and dad got married a year or so after the Doctor left them in Pete's World." Kali explained once they had settled down in the kitchen with a cup of tea. The Doctor was still oddly quiet but Amy had insisted on understanding what was going on.

"Wait a minute." the red head interrupted the young brunette. "I thought you said he was your dad." she said with a nod to the Doctor.

"In a way, yeah he is. It all started right after his ninth regeneration, when he first became this tall, cheeky, pretty boy."

"Eh!" the Doctor look at her, slightly offended.

Kali just smiled slyly. "Sorry Doctor but it's true." She turned back to Amy before continuing. "He lost his hand in a sword fight on Christmas. That hand was kept by Torchwood and eventually found its way back to him. My mum traveled with him for awhile but became trapped in a parallel universe for two years, after the battle of Canary Warf. Worse two years of her life, she always said." She looked down to avoid the Doctor's gaze. "She spent the entire time working out a way to get back here. When she and the Doctor were finally reunited, he got shot by a Dalek but instead of regenerating, he sent the leftover energy into the hand."

"I'm sorry, but what is this regeneration thing you keep talking about?" Amy cut in to ask.

Kali glanced at the Doctor and, after a moment, was certain he wouldn't answer Amy himself. She turned back and quickly explained the basics of regeneration. Amy listened and nodded slightly to tell the brunette she understood.

"Anyway, Donna ended up touching the hand which caused a biological meta-crisis. A half human, half Time Lord Doctor was created out of that hand and Donna gained the mind of a Time Lord. 'Course it was too much for her human mental capacity. She," Kali swallowed back tears and restarted. "She lost her memory, to protect her brain. She lost everything that had happened, that she had done, that she was capable of."

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Kali cleared her throat. "Anyway, the Doctor returned my mum, grand mum, and their friend Mickey to the parallel universe. My mum didn't want to leave him but he lo…well he left his half human self there with her. They grew old together, even died hand in hand mere minutes apart. Inseparable, those two." She stopped, lost in thought and a small, sad smile graced her face.

Amy's brows knit together in confusion. "You said they grew old together but you can't be more than"

"Nineteen." Kali supplied.

"Nineteen' Amy echoed. "How old were they when they had you?"

"Oh, mum was only late twenties when I was born."

"But how is that possible?" Amy asked, lost.

Kali looked straight at the Doctor and said two little words.

"Bad Wolf."

….

I'm trying my best to get these up as fast as I can because I know how hard it is to wait for new chapters. And hang in there! Jack is coming soon. Promise


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor's eyes snapped up to meet the young brunette's gaze. He finally realized what had been bugging him about her while they locked eyes. It wasn't just the color that matched his last pair but the knowledge, the wisdom, the age, sadness, grief, and suffering in them. They held the same look as his always had, no matter what body he had. He tried to ignore it but it was no use, he could just barely make out that familiar golden shimmer hidden in there too.

"I took that from her. I regenerated because of it."

"Yes," Kali nodded sadly "but you didn't take all of it. Enough clung to her, stayed with her, to make her immortal. Never to age, never to die. Course they didn't know it at the time, no one did, not till she was pregnant anyway. Being part Time Lord, I had a telepathic link to my dad almost immediately. He sensed Bad Wolf transferring from mum to me. That's why they named me Kali-"

"Time." the Doctor interrupted. "It means time."

"Yeah, it does. Anyway, Bad Wolf was introduced to mum when she was nineteen so that's when it kicked into for me and I've been nineteen ever since. When they died, I promised myself I away here, away to you, Doctor. I couldn't," She swallowed back tears. "I couldn't just stay there and watch everything I love wither into nothing."

"It should still be impossible." He whispered.

"Technically, yes but I have a Time Lord mind and all of eternity to work. It took a century or two but I figured it out eventually. No rips, no tears, no universes collapsing. Well, that's not true. I finally was able to come through when you decided to go and cause Big Bang Two." She glared at him as if he were a child, scolding him for misbehaving. "All those cracks in time and space and I slipped through one. Ended up in the early 52nd century. From there I stole a vortex manipulator and arrived here. Mind you, I found Captain Jack and stayed with him until you showed up." an impish smile spread across her face, tongue peaking out between her teeth.

"Hey," the Doctor said sternly, sounding almost fatherly. "I want you staying away from Jack."

"Why?" She challenged him. "Because he's handsome? Because he's immortal too?"

"He's too old for you."

"I've lived a decade longer than him and don't tell me it's about his past because I know everything, okay?"

The Doctor make a grumping reply which Kali took as acceptance.

"Well, it seems you have a lot to talk about." Amy said, standing to leave. "I'm gonna go find Rory." And she hurried out the door, patting the Doctor's shoulder reassuringly on the way out.

It was silent in the room. Then the Doctor felt a gentle nudge on the back of his mind, Kali's message pleading entrance. He mentally tried to slam the door to his mind but she stuck her foot in to stop it.

_Ouch_ she thought, sending them telepathically to him. _Please just hear me out. Oh, this is gonna take some getting used to. I haven't used telepathy since dad died. When he died, he told me to find you. It was his dying wish. He didn't want you to be alone, didn't want me to be alone either but he knew I would be if I stayed in that universe. Right before he died, he gave me all his memories, your memories. All the pain and suffering and destruction he'd been hiding from mum and me. I saw it all but with the sorrows I saw the joy and delight and love. So much love, Doctor. And I want that. I don't want to be by myself anymore. _

Kali felt the storm of emotions run through his mind but could only pick out a few. There was a lot of worry and a twinge of hope. He still hadn't shut the door on her yet, she took that as a good sign so she slipped in a memory. It was not a special memory by any means. It was from when she was fifteen and she and her parents were just sitting in the living room, laughing at something her dad had said. It was pure happiness.

_It has been years and years since I've had that. Family. Friendship. Happiness. Love. Doctor, I'm tired of running from people, too afraid to let them in because I know how it will end. I don't want to be alone anymore._

Regret, sadness, and sympathy flooded his mind, but she could sense a little relief. Relief that the two he left at Bad Wolf Bay all those years ago had been happy and led fantastic lives.

_They decided they didn't want to be alone anymore. What will you choose, Doctor?_

Suddenly, cold solitude once again engulfed Kali's mind. The Doctor shut the door between their minds and locked it with every lock he knew.

"I'll be in Cardiff with Jack." She whispered.

He didn't look up as she stood and walked out of the kitchen, straight out the TARDIS.

Jack looked up as Kali walked into Torchwood. "Hey. You're back!" He called from across the base.

She just stood at the entrance, not moving. Jack walked toward her, wary of her strange behavior. He came to stand right in front of her and without out a word, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He held her up and whispered encouragements to her before picking her up bridal style and caring her to his office where he set lay her on the sofa. He kissed her forehead and sat on the floor beside her.

"He shut me out. He's the only family I have left and he rejected me."

"Shh. He will come around. He's the Doctor and he can be so thick. Give him some time. He'll be back for you."

Kali gave Jack the most disbelieving glare she could manage through all her tears before closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep. Jack swept her hair out of her face, leaving his hand lightly cupping her cheek. It was time he had a talk with the Doctor, he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Doctor Who

…

Jack was deep in thought, still keeping guard over Kali, when he heard it. He would know that sound anywhere His heart soared even though he knew the confrontation would not be pleasant. After making sure Kali was still asleep, he made his way into the open area just in time to see the TARDIS finish materializing. Jack walked right in, not waiting till the Doctor chose to come out.

"What the hell?" he asked as he walked right up to the Doctor. Jack had never seen this face before but who would wear a bow tie, other than the Doctor?

The man in question shifted awkwardly but that didn't faze Jack.

"You are such a coward."

The Doctor winched and still refused to meet Jack's eye.

"You left me stranded on Satellite 5 because I was different and 'wrong'. You were scared of what I'd become. You were always sending Rose away and leaving her behind because you loved her and that scared the hell out of you. Over and over again, Doctor, you shut out the people who care about you. And all because you're scared. You need to stop running. She is practically your daughter! She's Rose's daughter. You can't just run away from that."

"You're right." The response came so quietly that Jake immediately stopped, waiting for more and looking expectantly at the Doctor.

"That's why I came here. I" He shook his head and finally looked up to meet Jack's eyes. "I want her to come with me. I want to get know her. She's my daughter, in a weird timey wimey way, and I want to be with her."

Jack opened his mouth to respond when a small voice spoke from the door "For how long?"

The Doctor and Jack turned to see Kali standing right inside the TARDIS but she made no effort to move any closer. "How long?" she spoke with more conviction.

There was no hesitation in his voice when he told her "For as long as you want."

Kali walked to stand beside Jack. "I'm not going without Jack." she said as she laced her fingers though his.

The Doctor glanced at their linked hands then back at both of them. "I wouldn't dream of leaving him behind."

Jack's snort only caused the Doctor and him to chuckled at the memory. Even Kali managed a small smile. Jack was stunned at how easy and anticlimactic this how encounter had just been.

"So…we can stay?" she whispered.

"Of course! I was just about to drop Rory and Amy off in a Hawaii for a holiday but we can go where ever. Speaking of which, where are they? RORY! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU TWO? Having a married couple in the TARDIS is so awkward." He paused to look at Jack before adding "I doubt having you two aboard will help that much now will it?"

Jack just winked at him.

Amy waltzed in to the control room dressed for the beach. "Kali!" she exclaimed when she saw the young girl and ran to give her a hug. "I knew he would go find you again, told him he wouldn't fix anything by leaving. It's going to be so much more fun with another girl around! And who are you?" she asked when she let go of Kali and finally noticed Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And you?"

"Amy Pond." she replied, shaking the hand Jack had offered her. The Doctor shook his head at their mildly suggestive tones but knew better than to comment.

Just then, Rory stumbled in carrying four large suitcases. "You did realize we are only going to be there for a week when you were packing I hope." He remarked to his wife, who rolled her eyes fondly.

"Of course I did, you idiot, but you never know how far off the Doctor will be when he tries to pick us up."

"Hey! My driving is exemplary thank you very much." The Doctor tried to defend himself but the others just ignored him. Jack introduced himself to Rory and helped with the bags while Amy dragged Kali over to the seats and started telling the young brunette all about the trip she and Rory had planned.

"Right then. You all just go about your business while I fly us to Hawaii. Unless any of you think they could get us there better?" The Doctor asked the room in general as he set to work.

"River could." Amy called, not even looking up from her conversation with Kali. The Doctor just pouted in response.

They landed shortly after and, after a few goodbyes and see you soons, Kali, Jack, and the Doctor made their way back to the TARDIS.

"So," the Doctor asked, "where do you want to go first?"

Kali pondered for a moment before answering "Anywhere." just as the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS immediately flew open, awaiting their next new adventure.


End file.
